Kyouka-chan no Baka!
by YuriChan220
Summary: (Energy Kyouka x Baka Dakedo Chinchin Shaburu no Dake wa Jouzu na Chii-chan) Two gyarus are better than one right? Read the story of the "Gentle Gyaru", Chii-chan and "The Wild and Slutty Gyaru" Kyouka as they meet by fate and fall in love.
1. Double the Gyaru, Double the Love

**Kyouka-chan no Baka!**

**Pairing: Chieri/Chii-chan x Kyouka**

**Genre: Humor x Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Energy Kyouka or Baka Dakedo Chinchin Shaburu no Dake wa Jouzu na Chii-chan/Chii-chan Is Stupid But Good at Sucking Cock or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! This time, I'm going to do something totally different. I'm pairing TWO gyarus together~! And guess what? Both of them are from different hentai anime, which is more awesome~! Now, I don't know much about gyarus other than the fact that they are kind of delinquents and only care about fun? So, though this Misc. Anime/Manga section will still not have much reviews, I really wanted to do this. **

**So, hope you all enjoy~!**

There are two types of gyaru. One is being wild and free. The other is somewhat moderate gyaru who still attends classes, but is very poor at academics. And those two gyaru will have yet to meet by fate one day.

The moderate gyaru, Chieri Shiina or as people call her, Chii-chan, is a pretty girl with long straight blonde hair, tanned skin and most of all, those glorious big breasts of hers. She's often been stared at by the guys at school, causing them to get into perverted fantasies. Despite being like this, people depict her as the "Gentle Gyaru".

But the other gyaru, the wild gyaru is known as Kyouka Shiraishi. She's the girl with messy blonde hair, tanned skin and surprisingly, has breasts that are slightly or totally bigger than Chii's. Who knows? No one has compared them before. In any case, Kyouka is a girl who wants nothing more than sex for money. She comes broke almost every one or two days since she always goes out shopping or something, spending her money on video games, accessories and other stuff. This gyaru's so slutty that the boys WANT to get her off whenever they have free time in the bathroom. They called her "Wild and Slutty Gyaru".

In other words, Chii and Kyouka are two different gyarus.

****Later****

"Haaaahhh…finally class is done," Chii says as she packs up her school bag. "Welp, time to go to the convenience store like always~!" She starts to skip out of the classroom and down the hallways, ignoring some teachers' calls.

Every day, after school, Chii goes to the convenience store to buy her favorite snacks and then come home, play some music or chat with some friends on her phone. Back then, she didn't become a gyaru until her second year of high school. In the past, she used to be plain and boring…as most people would put it…so she decided to change her image a bit. She worked hard dying her hair, making her skin look tan and then working on being the most prettiest and perhaps the sexiest girl on Earth. And then, as if a miracle has happened, her dreams finally came true. She became a slender, super busty tanned figure that everyone admires.

As for Kyouka, she used to be plain, too, but not so that everyone made fun of her. She was just bored of herself and wanted to change her image. Plus that, she wants to be a prostitute as well. After becoming a gyaru, she's been begging the guys to screw her for money after spending them for buying big items. However, there is one time where she had to pay her phone bill and doing a few guys at a time wasn't going to work. But prostitution did. She earned enough money to pay off the bill. She's as happy as can be, so now she can buy anything again. Speaking of buying, Kyouka decided to go grab a little snack to freshen up a little and go out on a walk into town until dark.

****Convenience Store****

Chii picks out some ice cream bars on a stick to lick and eat at the same time since it's still summer weather, pays for the item and exits the store to sit on the bench to enjoy her ice cream. Normally, guys would be walking by, checking her out and she would look like she is sucking off a cock with a lewd expression on her face. Plus that, she would squat down with her legs spread a little to show off her panties to the guys, making them have nosebleeds and faint a the same time. She can't help but giggle at this. She uses this as to entertain herself as to watch the guys just absolutely loosing it.

"Ehehe~! I'm so sorry, boys," she says as she continues to lick her ice cream. "But I'm just not ready to lose my virginity to any of you. Not until I find who I truly like."

Being a gyaru, she knows it's hard to get an actual boyfriend. Actually, there is one who she went out with, but it turns out to be her teacher who stood her up a few times. Finally, she had it and decided for them to break up on the spot. Though, her teacher understood the reason. He's not a monster. He was just trying to give her some time to think about her future a little and thus their relationship ended just like that.

She lets out a soft sigh as she finishes up the last of her ice cream before tossing it aside. But when she looks up, she spots another girl with messy blonde hair, tanned skin like her and a slightly open shirt unlike hers. Her jaw drops at staring at her large breasts as well. Are they…slightly bigger than hers?

"Hey…" the girl's slightly deep voice gets her attention. "How long do you tend to stare at my boobs like that?"

"Ah!" Chii backs away and waves her hands back and forth. "I'm so sorry! I was spacing out!"

"Were you really?" the messy blonde girl says as she gives her a suspicious expression and leaning towards her.

"Y-yes…now can you please back away for just a bit?"

The messy blonde exhales and flips her hair. "I was just on my way to the convenience store when I caught you being all lewd like that. Are you ASKING them to screw you?"

"No way!" Chii protests. "I was just trying to entertain myself, that's all!"

"Uhhhh-huuuuh," the messy blonde crosses her arms and still looks at her suspiciously.

"I'm being serious, miss!"

"Yeah, whatever."

Chii watches the girl walk inside the store and puts her hands on her hips with a frown on her face. "That girl is…weird. I wasn't doing anything…totally lewd."

She has finished her ice cream, so maybe she'll take this chance to leave. Grabbing her school bag, she exits the convenience store to walk straight home.

About 15 minutes later, she opens the door to her room, sets down her school bag and plops down on her bed, face up. Her parents won't be home from work until late and she's an only child in the family. Frankly, both of them were quite shocked that their daughter has changed when she became a gyaru, but still as gentle as ever. However, she still needs to improve on her grades.

"Who was that girl?" she says to herself. "I mean, outright calling me out for being a pervert?" She lets out a sigh and rolls to her side. "But…to be honest…I was just checking out her breasts. Are they as big as mine or…what?" She's never been one to admire other girls before, but this one in particular seems…unique in a way. She's also a gyaru as far as she can tell, but a bit more on the wild side. "Still though…she should learn some privacy."

She decides to sleep it off, hoping that this girl will forget everything that happened on that day. Maybe she should stop doing it in front of the convenience store from now on and just act normal for once.

****Next Day****

Chii walks to school, acting like it's just another normal day and the guys are gathered around, swooning at the beautiful, gentle gyaru.

"Oh, my God! It's Chii-chan!"

"The beautiful and sexy gyaru, Chii-chan!"

"Can't she just notice me at least once!?"

Chii giggles at the silliness of those guys and just waves at them as she passes by. Most of them faint on the spot while the others have hearts in their eyes, staring at her long blonde tresses swaying as she walks.

By the time she's inside the school, she enters the classroom and sits down at her desk while everyone else does the same. She hasn't seen that girl since she was wearing the same uniform as her. She wonders if she's in a different class. She shrugs it off and looks out the window.

Classes come and go until lunch arrives. Chii starts walking in the halls when someone calls for her. Turning around, she sees the same girl she saw yesterday waving to her. She gestures toward herself in question and the messy blonde nods. She walks over to her and the messy blonde takes her hand.

"Come with me," she says.

"Huh? To where?" Chii asks.

"No time to explain. We have to hurry!" Without any hesitation, the messy blonde takes the gentle blonde up the stairs all the way toward the school roof. "Whew! We're safe."

"Why did you bring me up here?" Chii asks. "What's so important?"

"Heh," the messy blonde chuckles. "First off, let me introduce myself. My name is Kyouka Shiraishi. You must be that cutie, Chii-chan everyone's rambling about, right?"

"Yes, I am, but my real name is Chieri Shiina."

"Chii-chan sounds a lot better~" Kyouka says. "And you can call me Kyouka-chan, if you'd like~"

"O-okay…Kyouka-chan."

"That's better. Now then, to cut to the chase…" Kyouka turns toward the gentle blonde. "How long have you been going to the convenience store…doing lewd things?"

"This again!?" Chii squeaks. "I told you, it wasn't something lewd! I just wanted to entertain myself by watching the boys' reactions!"

"And then you were staring at my boobs like you wanted to touch them," Kyouka continues.

"Again, I was just spacing out."

"Sure you did. So what if I were to show you this…~" She holds up her phone with a photo of Chii licking her ice cream in a lewd way while squatting down, showing off her panties. "You think the school would accept someone like you~?"

"Eh!? Wh-when did you take that!? Delete it now!" Chii tries to reach for it, but Kyouka holds her hand up.

"No can do~" she says.

"What are you doing getting into people's business anyways? That's so inappropriate on so many levels!"

"So? I can do whatever I want. I mean, you're a gyaru, too, so why lecture me on privacy?"

"I'm different than you." Chii crosses her arms. "I've heard a little about you, too, you know? How you go waste money on things and then go as a prostitute to earn more money."

"Heh, so you've heard," Kyouka puts a hand on her hip. "Okay, I'll give you that. Both of us come from different worlds despite us being gyarus."

"Haaah…can I go now? And will you delete that pic please?"

"Like I said, I can't do that. I may be a slacker in school, but I think I know what you're capable of."

"Which is?"

Kyouka leans closer towards her ear. "Sex…~"

"Eehhhhh!?" Chii's caramel face goes red at that word. "No way! I haven't even done it with anybody yet!"

"And you try to lure those horny boys toward you looking like that~?" Kyouka points toward the photo on her phone. "You need to be more direct. Like how I do sometimes when I have sex with those boys in the bathroom~"

"I don't think I want to have my first time with a bunch of guys though…"

"Why do you think it's a problem?" Kyouka raises an eyebrow.

"Cause…the thing is…" Chii fiddles with the hem of her skirt. "I want to find ONE true love. Getting all the boys at once isn't going to work…at least for me."

The messy blonde rubs her chin in thought. "Hmmm…then I guess I have a simple solution to all this."

"Really? What's that?"

"How about you let ME be your first~?" Kyouka suggests with a grin.

Chii's face once again turns bright red, feeling as if she's going to faint. "Wh-whaaaat!? Even though you-"

"I just use them as toys. Just for fun. Yes, my virginity is taken by some random guy, but do I give a crap? No. And there's no problem going out with another girl either."

"You really sure about that? There isn't any guy you'd be interested in?"

"Nah, I don't want to waste my time. But when I found you…I think I was growing fond of you already~"

Chii doesn't know what to say. Another girl admires her…and says that she wants to go out with her?

"So…what do you say? If we go out, I promise you not to show everyone this photo."

"F-fine…" the gentle blonde sighs. "I'll go out with you."

"Excellent!" Kyouka puts her phone away and hugs the gentle blonde tightly. "Then, it's settled, Chii-chan~! Also…" She moves her hands toward her breasts and starts to grope them. "I have yet to return the favor for admiring MY boobs~"

"W-wait…why are you doing it here!?" Chii squeaks.

"You think MY boobs are so great? Look at yours~" Kyouka fondles the gentle blonde's breasts in circular motions and then up and down. "You must have worked hard as hell to grow those! I'm very impressed~!"

"No! Don't touch them like that!" Chii squirms her legs together to try to keep standing, but Kyouka's fearless groping is just making things harder for her.

"So…now that we're going out, we can do whatever we want together…including touching each other~"

"We're doing that, too!?"

"Of course! After all, we got to know each other a little bit. Now…it's time to get to know you a little more~" She turns Chii around to tip her chin to her level. "You better be prepared~"

"Y-you…" Chii's body is shaking.

"Hmmm~?" Kyouka tilts her head with a smile on her face.

"Kyouka-chan no baka!" the gentle blonde squeaks, waving her arms wildly.

"Ehehe! Chii-chan…kawaii~!"

**A/N: Alright, we'll leave it here~! I don't want to do lemons just yet. Maybe when the time comes, but for now, it's Rated T. Don't want to get ahead of myself. XD**

**Anyways, this is just my idea and I really wanted to get it out of my head. It's unusual, yes, but still.**

**Have a nice day~!**


	2. Handsome Boys and Pretty Girls

**Chapter 2**

**Handsome Boys and Pretty Girls**

It's after school again. Chii closes up her bag and stands up from her desk. It was just yesterday that Kyouka just proposed that they should go out. She wasn't really prepared for this and wanted to save the dating for who she truly loves. And there are not any guys she has any interest in, except for one classmate named Kouta. He's a bit overweight with short brown hair. However, despite his appearance, he's actually pretty nice. He offered to help her study a while ago and she actually liked this study session with him. He's a smart guy honestly.

"Chii-chan?" Speak of the devil, here he is approaching the Gentle Gyaru now.

"Kou-chin? What's up?" Chii asks.

"I was wondering if you want to come by my place to study again," he says. "We have that test coming up soon."

"Ah…" Chii really wants to accept his offer. But considering she's going out with Kyouka, it'll be difficult now. "I-I'm sorry. Not today. I have…plans of my own."

"I see. That's okay. You've been improving a little since I got to help you the last few times," Kouta says. "Are you sure you can manage on your own?"

"I'm sure. It's no problem," the gentle gyaru replies. "Thanks, Kou-chin." There is a slight blush on her face as she smiles.

Kouta nods and turns to leave. "I'll see you later, Chii-chan."

The tanned gyaru waves as he exits the classroom. Her smile fades a little and puts both hands to her cheeks. "Oh, God! This is…why am I feeling this way around him? I mean…I mean, he's nice and all, but holy cow! Am I falling for this guy now?"

Sure it's been a few weeks since Kouta offered to help her when no one else would, but even after that, her heart is starting to beat whenever she's around him. Right now, she is not sure whether she's actually falling in love with him or maybe it's just her imagination. Shaking her head, she heads out of the classroom to meet up with Kyouka. Looking around, she stands in the hall near the entrance where they are supposed to meet, but the messy blonde isn't here. Is she doing her prostitution job somewhere like she always does? Or maybe it's something else? She lets out a sigh and picks up her phone to play around with it a bit. But all of a sudden, a pair of hands reach out to grab her large breasts from behind, making her jump and drop her phone, thankfully it's protected with a cover.

"Hyah!" she squeaks. "Wha…wha!?"

"Hehehe! Keeping secrets from me, are ya~?" Kyouka sneers from behind as she continues to grope her.

"K-Kyouka-chan!?"

"That's right~!" the messy blonde gyaru replies with a toothy grin. "And I saw you with that guy. It seems you like him very much~"

"N-no!" Chii wiggles around, trying to get free from her grasp. "I have no interest him at all!"

"Yeah? Then why were you all red in the face in front of him~?" Kyouka says. "You say you have no interest in boys at the time, but you actually DO, don't you~?"

"No! It's not…!" Chii manages to get free and turn around to face the messy blonde. "He's just a classmate who helps me study! Nothing more!"

"Ohhhhhh, helps you study, hm~?" Kyouka rubs her chin in thought. "I see where this is going~"

"Kyouka-chan…you're not even listening, are you?"

"However…this guy that you're seeing, I don't think he's your type."

"Ehhhh…?" Chii gives her a weird look.

"I'm just saying. From my experience, I go out with guys who are tall and handsome."

Chii puts her hands on her hips and frowns. "And what makes you think you can judge others based on appearance? It isn't right."

Kyouka chuckles. "Oh, you clever girl. You're right about that. But…that doesn't mean that you can make decisions for me."

"And neither should you," Chii jabs her finger at Kyouka's chest. "I go out with whoever I want."

"Did you forget something? WE are going out," the messy blonde chuckles again. "We are an official couple, despite me going at it with a lot of boys inside and outside of the school."

"R-right…" Chii hasn't forgotten about that. In fact, being with the Wild and Slutty gyaru makes her life a bit more difficult. She's completely the opposite of her. What will she do if she tries to lure her into some hotel with a lot of older men? That will be a problem. "Just one thing."

"What is it?"

"Please don't get me into situations that will be so embarrassing," Chii begs. "I'm still a virgin and…."

"Hahahaha! Chii-chan, kawaii~!" Kyouka pets her like a puppy. "Listen, you have such a great body. It'll be a waste just to leave it hanging without any person that's willing to touch it."

"I know, but still…"

"That's why I'm here~" Kyouka says. "To help you."

"I barely call your way of treating my body any help," Chii deadpans.

The messy blonde laughs again. "Okay! Back on topic, I really, really think you should be with some handsome guy if you really want to go that far."

"Actually, I wasn't planning on it until I was ready. I told you that yesterday," Chii says. "And I already told you that appearance doesn't always matter."

"Yes, we already established that," Kyouka shrugs. "But still, is it really that appealing to look at a slightly overweight guy with a super sexy girl like you?"

The Gentle Gyaru scratches her cheek with a blush. "As long as I love him, it won't matter to me."

Kyouka frowns and puts her hands on her hips. "I see. This is troublesome."

Chii lets out a sigh. Kyouka is really insisting on having the Gentle Gyaru make love to a more handsome guy instead of Kouta. On one hand, it sounds like a good idea, but on the other hand, judging a book by its cover isn't always the case. That guy could be secretly a sadist or something. She doesn't want that.

Kyouka rubs her hand at the back of her head. "Well…in any case, just rest on it for a bit longer okay? I'm sure someone more handsome will be willing to talk to you. You're a popular girl anyways, so most of them would be fine, right?"

"I guess…" Chii shrugs her shoulders.

"But for now," Kyouka leans over and cups both hands to her cheeks. "Since we're going out first, let's kick it at your place? We can take our time, hmm~?"

Chii blushes heavily and slightly turns to the side. "Kyouka-chan no baka…"

"Chii-chan, kawaii~!"

**A/N: Sorry if this is short and for taking so darn long to update. Haven't been motivated to do this, but now I am. XD**

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
